Weak Heart
by Destroyed-Dragxns
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto ha estado toda su vida enamorada de Shaoran Li, pero Shaoran Li ha estado toda la vida enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji y Tomoyo Daidouji ha estado toda su vida enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? ¿Por qué Sakura se fue de Japón? ¿Por qué cuando Sakura regreso a Japón existe un odio entre Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol?
1. Chapter 1

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 _Sakura Kinomoto ha estado toda su vida enamorada de Shaoran Li, pero Shaoran Li ha estado toda la vida enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji y Tomoyo Daidouji ha estado toda su vida enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? ¿Por qué Sakura se fue de Japón? ¿Por qué cuando Sakura regreso a Japón existe un odio entre Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol?_

 **Prologo:**

Eran las 12 de la noche y a una niña de 12 años se le hacía tarde, era lo mismo de siempre, la pequeña niña siempre se reunía con su mejor amigo a esa hora en la azotea de una antigua casa, ella siempre se fugaba de su casa para ir con él a tan extremas horas de la noche, pues sus padres eran muy estrictos y vigilaban que la pequeña niña estuviera dormida en su cama.

La pequeña niña subía cuidadosamente las escaleras rotas de la antigua casa, pues en cualquier momento podía resbalar y caerse como le había pasado una vez, por suerte, ella pudo llegar hasta arriba y se sujetó de aquel niño que le tendía una mano para ayudarla a subir. Se sentaron en uno de los ladrillos que se encontraban ahí y sin decir nada se quedaron admirando la vista que tenían.

Era sin duda el lugar más espectacular del mundo para ellos dos, no había arboles ni cascadas como en los cuentos se narraba, era tan solo una azotea, en la que la luna se escondía detrás de las nubes grises que encajaban perfectamente con el color del cielo, se escuchaba a lo lejos el crujir de los autos, era tan solo una azotea en la que se podía observar miles de luces encendidas, en donde al final de las luces se escondían las montañas detrás de la niebla obscura, donde la niebla ocultaba las nubes al final de las montañas, no era un bosque o un paisaje, era tan solo una simple y hermosa azotea.

-Así que mañana te vas-el pequeño niño corto el silencio tan eterno entre ellos dos, la pequeña niña solo asintió con una carita triste y la cabeza gacha-te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo el pequeño niño mientras la abrazaba para producir un ambiente cálido entre ellos dos.

La pequeña niña solo sonrió escondiendo su mirada, ellos se conocían desde que nacieron, eran inseparables y su amistad hacia que nada los separara, pero nada puso evitar que la pequeña niña tuviera que marcharse, pues sus padres tenían una gran oportunidad de trabajo en América, Estados Unidos, al otro lado del mundo. Por muchas noches la pequeña niña lloro esperando que sus padres cambiaran de idea, pero no funciono.

-Tengo algo que decirte-hablo la niña pequeña, ella no podía marcharse sin decirla algo muy importante a su mejor amigo, ella no podía seguir guardando su mayor secreto ante el-Creo que me he enamorado por primera vez-dijo la pequeña niña sonrojada, esperando a que su confesión no fuera tan vergonzosa como se lo imaginaba.

-Yo igual, creo que me he enamorado por primera vez-a la pequeña niña se le iluminaron los ojos, esperando a que su mejor amigo pronunciara el nombre de aquella chica-Me he enamorado de tu prima y no sé qué hacer para decirle que me gusta.

El destello en los ojos de la pequeña dejo de centellear y se apagó, la pequeña niña esperaba a que digiera su nombre y no el de su prima, ella lo amaba desde el primer momento en que funciono su memoria y ese sentimiento lo guardo dentro de ella, esperando el momento indicado para decirle a su mejor amigo que lo amaba, que era la persona más importante para ella. Las expectativas de la pequeña era que su mejor amigo correspondiera su sentimientos y que cuando ella regresara de América estuvieran juntos por siempre, pero así como se había enamorado por primera vez, así mismo le rompieron el corazón por primera vez, la pequeña niña tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y de echarse a correr muy lejos, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mantenerse fuerte y no derramar una lagrima, lo único que podía hacer era odiar a su prima en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería odiar a su prima con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, ella no podía odiar a Tomoyo, a su propia prima, a su mejor amiga.

-Yo…no sé qué decirte Shaoran, sinceramente nunca creí que estuvieras enamorado de Tomoyo-dijo la pequeña niña ocultando sus ganas de llorar.

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta Sakura?-dijo el niño pequeño sujetándole la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos.

-N-no es nadie importante-dijo la pequeña evitando su mirada, se levantó del ladrillo y se sacudió su pijama de ositos, quitando todo rastro de suciedad-Me tengo que ir-ella se marchó en silencio dejando al pequeño niño en la azotea y cuando termino de bajar las escaleras rotas, corrió, corrió tan rápido como su piernas pudieran y así mismo lloro, primero fue una lagrima pequeña que salía lentamente de su ojo y después de dos minutos salían una tras otra sin parar, en estos momentos ella podría ir con su prima y llorar toda la noche sin que ella preguntara por que lloraba, pero esta vez no, ella no podía ir con su prima, ella no podía ver a su prima sin echarse a decirle cuanto la odiaba, pues era lo que le decían sus impulsos.

Ahora ella estaba sola, pronto dejaría su país que tanto amaba, pronto dejaría a el chico que amaba y a su mejor amiga. Ya no tenía nada más que hiciera que la mantuviera fuertemente, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, él se las había quitado todas, no, él no tenía la culpa, ella tenía la culpa, por tener un corazón tan débil.

 **Pequeñas notitas: Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que subo una historia a la plataforma de y sinceramente no sé si les llegue a gustar esta historia que llego a mi mente, sé que algunas historias no las terminan en esta plataforma pero hare lo que pueda para llegar al final de esta historia, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia para saber si la continuo o no, ustedes son los que deciden. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Aclaraciones: Ocurre desde el punto de vista de Sakura mientras esta en Nueva York, América.**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Nos vamos a Japón!**

-¡Cinco...cuatro...tres...dos-El susurro de Eddy era el único que se podía escuchar en el salón mientras la Señorita Wallas daba su clase- UNO! ¡Benditas cortas vacaciones a todos!-el timbre sonó y el grito de Eddy hizo que todos en la clase voltearan a verlo, la maestra se dirigió a su lugar con una mirada retadora mientras golpeaba su puntero contra su mano lentamente.

-Pues parece que el único que pasara sus benditas cortas vacaciones en las clases de verano será usted señorito Walker-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa malévola-diríjase a la dirección.

Todos en la clase tomaron sus cuadernos y los guardaron en su mochila mientras hacían sus grupitos de amigos, sabían que con la señorita Wallas jamás hay que meterse, pues a ella la llamaban "el Grinch" de la escuela, en cuanto salían del salón de la señorita Wallas, todos empezaron a aventar bolas y avioncitos de papel, los del salón de la señorita Bursby lanzaban los exámenes que acaba de entregar y los demás aventaban cualquier papel que les callera encima, recibí 5 empujones por parte de los alumno que salían apresuradamente de sus clases y con mucha suerte sin ningún rasguño. Tome todas las cosas de mi casillero y las eche en mi mochila revisando que no dejara nada dentro, la colgué en mi espalda y camine hacia la dirección. Pude ver a Eddy saliendo de la dirección con una sonrisa en la cara corriendo hacia a mí.

-¡Somos libres!-fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

-¡3 semanas señorito Walker!-Reprendió la maestra Wallas a Eddy desde la puerta de la dirección y nos dio la espalda.

-¡Tome esto-dijo Eddy haciendo una seña grotesca con el dedo medio de su mano-vieja amargada!

-¡Un mes!-volvió a gritar la señorita Wallas, Katty salió también de la dirección y miro desaprobatoriamente a Eddy.

Desde mi estancia en Nueva York hice muy buenos amigos, Eddy Walker es uno de ellos; ojos verdes, cabellos dorados, 1.85 y pésimo en calificaciones, él tenía una hermana melliza, Katty Walker; ojos verdes, cabellos hasta los hombros color dorado, 1.65, excelente en calificaciones, eran exactamente iguales pero a la misma vez diferentes. Su apoyo fue el único que tuve ya que mis padres estaban tan cerrados en el trabajo y mi hermano se había ido de la casa, la soledad que sentía en esos momentos ellos la borraron, de algún modo u otro siento que les debo mucho.

-Más de 10 veces Eddy ¡Llevas más de 10 veces que te castigan!-dijo Katty mientras caminábamos los tres rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

-Deja de ser una aguafiestas Katty, además, el que se quedara a tomar clases extras soy yo-Katy se mantuvo en silencio y no le dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando.

Las calles en Nueva York se sentían demasiado frías debido al viento que hacía por las calles, hace un mes que llegaron las temporadas de frio y todos llevaban consigo suéteres grandes, guantes y bufandas, los adornos de Santa Claus llenaban la ciudad, al igual que los renos, las luces y el sonido de "We wish you a merry christmas" se oía por todos lados, no esperaba que la nieve empezara a caer ya que generalmente empieza a principios de enero o a mitades de Diciembre.

-¿Y...a donde irán de vacaciones?-pregunte cortando el silencio que se había creado entre los dos mellizos.

-Gracias a Eddy, no podremos salir de viaje-el tono de desgracia se oía en la voz de Katty-supongo que esta vez iremos a la fiesta de la preparatoria, ¿Tú también vendrás verdad Sakura?-No respondí nada, yo pasaba las navidades en las fiestas de la preparatoria porque Eddy y Katty siempre salían de viaje y no había nadie más con quien quisiera pasar mis navidades, no podía pasar las navidades con mis padres porque ellos siempre estaban en la empresa y con mi hermano no había remedio-¡Oh por Dios! Sakura no me digas que piensas...

-No lo pienso Katty, lo voy a hacer-le dije sin dejar rastro de duda, ella ya sabía en donde pasaría yo mis navidades.

-Pues yo no lo apruebo-tercio Eddy en la plática-no dejare que regreses con el corazón partido de nuevo-su voz sonaba molesta y a la vez preocupada, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ya tome la decisión-Sakura, tú fuiste a Japón después de 4 años desde que llegaste aquí, permaneciste un mes ahí y llegaste llorando, no permitiré que pase de nuevo.

Y es cierto, yo volví a Japón a mis 16 años, aún tenía los pensamientos felices pensando que el amor que sentía Shaoran por Tomoyo solo era algo pasajero, pero no fue así, cuando volví, lo único que pude ver era a una pareja de novios felices, que salían a todos los lugares tomados de la mano, riendo, bromeando, actuaban como si yo no existiera, como si el mundo no existiera. Permanecí un mes ahí esperando a que surgiera alguna pelea de pareja, pero nunca sucedió, solo conservaba falsas esperanzas y ponía toda mi fe en algo que nunca pasaría, sabía que no había nada que hacer y regresé a Japón lanzándome a los brazos y hombros de Eddy y Katty llorando, no recuerdo mucho esos tiempos pues me había obligado a mí misma olvidarlo todo y evitarme el sufrimiento.

-Esta vez no vuelvo con el mismo propósito Eddy-lo mire a los ojos y en su mitad se relejo la confusión y la duda-esta vez yo vuelvo para enterrar todo, estos últimos meses he pensado que...Ya basta de sufrir, ya no quiero ser débil, así que lo único que voy a hacer es ir a Japón y tratar de decirle mis sentimientos para después marcharme, eso es todo Eddy.

Katty y Eddy se miraron entre sí con un aspecto divertido, cuando actuaban así traían algo en mente, sus ideas juntas de un modo u otro siempre eran extravagantes y raras, causaban una explosión que hacía que el mundo revolucionara. Esa mirada la vi cuando los dos querían ganar el concurso de artes marciales o cuando Katty ayudo a Eddy ganando el concurso de "los chicos más guapos". Eddy era muy egocéntrico y siempre cuidaba su imagen y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo yo sabía que él siempre le pedía a Katty que escogiera su vestuario de cada día.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Eddy-dijo Katty con cierto misterio y Eddy asistió.

-Así es, ¡Nos vamos a Japón!

-Hey, Stap, Querrás decir, Me voy a Japón, tú te tienes que quedar en la escuela-Eddy paro de caminar y lanzó una maldición al aire.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-le pregunte a Katty

-No creas que te dejare sola.

 **Pequeñas Notitas: Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todas las que** **comentaron, enserio muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí que llegue a mi bandeja de correo y vea un comentario tras otro, tras otro y aunque sean solo 3 palabras hacen que quiera seguir continuando con la historia, cuando vi que era más de 5 comentarios dije ¡Oh-Por-Einstein! Y encima todavía muchas marcaron la historia como favorita o la siguieron, podría poner los nombres de los usuarios que me dejan reviews pero creo que sería demasiado larga esta nota, creo que sería mejor dejar eso hasta que acabé la historia y agradecerle a todas ustedes. En otro punto de vista quisiera que me digieran su opinión por este capítulo, ¿Que les pareció? Solo espero no haya sido un asco jeje, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Capitulo dos: La noche del 6 de Diciembre**

El frío inundaba Japón, hace pocas horas que habíamos llegado y instalado en los hoteles, pues teníamos previsto quedarnos el mes de Diciembre, el viaje fue un tanto complicado porque Katy llevaba más de 5 valijas, más pesadas que las mías. Teníamos tanta hambre que salimos en busca de comida, quería llevarla a "Cherioos" pero al parecer habían cerrado ese local sustituyéndolo por uno de instrumentos musicales, más adelante se encontraba uno nuevo ¡Vaya! Desde que me fui no hacían nada más que innovar Japón. "Jigle" Así se llamaba, entramos y se encontraban miles de dibujos de hamburguesas por lo que supuse que vendían hamburguesas, no me venían nada mal, hace mucho que no probaba una porque en casa mi padre no permitía que entrara ese tipo de comida. Todo en casa lo tenía limitado, la hora de regreso a casa cuando salía, el dinero que gastaba, el tipo de ropa que usaba, mis calificaciones, en resumen, era controlada por mis padres, esa era una de las razones por la que Touya se fue de casa.《Mientras vivas en mi casa, tendrás que obedecerme》《Mi techo, yo mando》Típicas frases de los padres que usan con hijos rebeldes, muchas veces me lo habían dicho a mí y siempre me venían dos tipos de pensamientos ante esa reprendida, el primero era que no me querían mis propios padres o que eran malos, el segundo era que me regañaban por mi bien, aunque el primer pensamiento era el más común en mi mente aunque el segundo era el más razonable, creo que el defecto que tienen mis padres conmigo es que nunca me escuchan, están demasiado ocupados con el trabajo como para prestarme atención. Dejando de lado el tema de mis padres, decía que al parecer lo único que vendían era hamburguesas, nos sentamos en las mesas de la esquina y mientras tomaban nuestros pedidos, había notado que los chicos de la mesa de la otra esquina no paraban de reír mientras nos veían, Katy estaba tan concentrada viendo el menú que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, al final se decidió por una hamburguesa, así es, ¡Se había tardado tanto en pedir una hamburguesa! La mesera trajo nuestras órdenes y Katy comía como si los de la otra mesa no nos estuvieran viendo, cuando estábamos por acabarnos la hamburguesa, tres de los cuatro chicos que estaban en aquella mesa, se acercaron.

-¡Hey, enana!-al parecer le hablaban a Katy, su mirada estaba fija en ella-Te estoy hablando tonta.

Katy siguió ignorándolos mientras terminaba su hamburguesa, la mirada de Katy se desvío a la ventana y se miró las uñas, siempre hacía eso para verificar que estuvieran en buen estado.

-Parece que la niña mimada no entiende que le estamos hablando, por qué. ...uhhhh-el chico soltó un gesto de dolor y no lo dudaba, Katy le soltó un rodillazo en el estómago, creo que en esos momentos ella le agradecía a Eddy por haberla obligado a aprender artes marciales.

Nadie en el local se había dado cuenta del enorme escándalo que habíamos formados, todos estaban tan concentrados en sus pláticas y trabajo que ni las meseras prestaron atención.

-Hey hey hey-dijo el cuarto chico que al fin se decidió por acercarse con sus amigos-ya se han pasado de la raya-los tres chicos se fueron, pero el cuarto seguía de pies frente a nosotros-Discúlpenos señorita, mis amigos son estúpidos, ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

Yo seguía tan concentrada en mi comida desde que los tres chicos se fueron, Katy me pisoteo el zapato por debajo de la mesa y me obligo a alzar la mirada hacia aquel chico, guardando el "auch" que estaba por decir, pues no había notado que aquel chico me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Yo?-pronuncie, el asintió-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.

-Así que Sakura Kinomoto, yo me llamó Shuta Fujiwara, mucho gusto, espero y nos veamos luego-miro su reloj y se quedó pensando un tiempo, después volvió a hablar- me tengo que ir.

Y sin más, el chico salió del local corriendo, mi vista se quedó en la puerta por dónde el salió, me recordaba mucho a Eriol, siempre era tan educado con las mujeres y soltaba un aire elegante, ahora que lo recuerdo, me hace pensar que cuando vine a Japón no lo había visto por ninguna parte, era muy extraño porque Shaoran y Eriol eran como hermanos. Katy pidió la cuenta y la pagamos entre las dos, salimos del local y nuevamente el frio viento inundo mi cuerpo.

-Qué tipo más extraño-Katy se me quedo viendo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina, siempre que hacia eso parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño...y también es muy guapo-ya sabía a donde iba el asunto, Katy siempre me buscaba pareja, rodee los ojos y mire hacia un lado que no fuera ella-¡Oh! Vamos Sakura, siempre haces eso, no lo entiendo, siempre pasa lo mismo, ¡Rechazas a medio mundo por un idiota!

-Shuta ni siquiera está interesado en mí.

-¡Pero por supuesto que lo está! ¿O acaso no viste como te miraba?-me encogí de hombros y no le preste importancia-No lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo es que no aprovechas lo que tienes. Tienes un bonito cabello, cuerpo, cara, tienes un buen físico, ¡Por Dios! Tu pubertad te lo dio todo y no lo aprovechas.

Después de eso Katy no me habló, siempre se molestaba por eso, sabía que después se le pasaría, Katy no se puede enojar con nadie por mucho tiempo, en cuanto llegamos al hotel, se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí, preferí no molestarla y yo también fui a mi propia habitación y me desmorone en mi cama.

No quería pensar en Shaoran, en Tomoyo, ni en nadie, pero era inevitable, Japón me traía más recuerdos de los necesarios, me llenaba la mente cada vez que veía algo. Simplemente era inevitable, supongo que no había alguna otra alternativa, al mirar por la ventana la luna ya no era tan brillante como antes, llamé a la habitación de Katy pero no respondió, supuse que se había quedado dormida, salí del hotel sin hacer ruido y camine sin un rumbo fijo. Cuando habíamos llegado a Nueva York la primera vez, yo estaba muy triste, mi madre me dijo que caminar sin un rumbo ayudaba a despejar la mente, fue la única vez que pude platicar un día entero con ella, recordaba cada una de las palabras que le dije y las sonrisas que ella me dedicaba, fue uno de los días felices en mi estancia en Nueva York. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oí miles de gritos de emoción, varios jóvenes de entre 17 y 20 años corrían hacia un mismo punto, mi instinto decía que lo siguiera pero a la vez me decía que no fuera, supongo que se habría de tratar de un grupo musical huyendo de sus fans, me debatía entre ir y no ir, así que supuse que lo mejor era preguntar, detuve a una de las chicas que venía corriendo y me miro con una expresión de confusión.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿A dónde van todos?-ahora la chica cambiaba de expresión a una de "¿En que planeta vives?" O una de "¿Que no es obvio?"

-Hoy es la noche.

Fue lo único que respondió, prácticamente no me resolvió ninguna duda así que me vi obligada a seguir a todos, todos pararon de correr y formaron un circulo, lo cual dejaba claro que no me dejaba ver, subí a uno de los árboles que estaban cerca, podía ver los cuerpos pero no las caras, había un chico en particular que traía un montón de dinero, parecía que era el que generaba las apuestas, varios jóvenes gritaban entusiasmados, se veía horrible ese ambiente, con personas tatuadas, jamás había ido a un lugar así, era una calle cerrada y las paredes estaban deterioradas y grafiteadas, en medio de ese círculo habían dos personas, se veía espantoso, se soltaban puñetazos y salpicaban gotas de sangre, no entendía por que se entusiasmaban por ello.

-Lo llaman "la noche del 6" Cada 6 de cada mes ese chico arma un buen escandalo-dijo una chica detrás de mí, señalando la cabeza de uno de los chicos que estaba peleándose, era la misma a la que había detenido-Supongo que tu no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas "niña rica", pero para nosotros es normal ver sangre por donde sea-Y era verdad, el hecho de ver sangre hacia que desmayara, lo mejor era que me fuera de aquí y llamara a la policía a que detenga todo esto-Llama a la policía si quieres-dijo aquella chica leyéndome los pensamientos-Shaoran Li siempre se libra de ello.

 **Pequeñas notitas: Holi, hola, holu! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Pronto se aclarara que es lo que pasa con cada uno de los personajes mientras Sakura se fue, espero aclarar todo eso en el próximo capítulo. Una vez más, miles de gracias por sus hermosos y animadores reviews, espero poder seguir recibiendo muchos de ellos por parte de ustedes, así que no dejen de comentar.**

 **Evelyn Mora: Hola amiga mía, gracias por leer esta historia y dejar tus comentarios, espero y sigas comentando, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Andy Gonzalez: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que me sigas apoyando a continuar la historia y decir que te encanta me anima aún más, Tenkius jaja.**

 **Alecartas: Si lo sé, algún día escribiré un capitulo muy largo para que lo disfrutes, ya se, ya se, he creado a un personaje muy idiota jeje, en el próximo capítulo daré a conocer de quien está enamorado Eriol, para resolver tus dudas, tu comentario si me llegó, solo que los comentarios anónimos (los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction) tardan alrededor de dos o tres días en llegar.**

 **Sofitkm: Yo tampoco lo creí muy razonable, pero así es, Sakura esa súper enamorada de Shaoran, pero al corazón no se le puede mandar, ya veremos cómo es que Sakura lo confrontara, gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Roxelanali: Yo también lo lincharía si no fuera porque es el personaje principal de la historia, pero ve afilando la antorcha porque habrá ocasiones en las que querrás matarlo, gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **tenshi ying fa: ¡Oh vaya! He ganado una fiel seguidora, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por tu apoyo, espero y sigas comentando y no dejes de leer.**

 **zabitamt1975:** **Gracias** **por tus sugerencias, de hecho alguno de tus ideas ya las tenía planeadas, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te pierdas el siguiente.**

 **Loup Pavot: Lo sé, Eddy es un amor, aparece un poco más adelante nuevamente y vaya sorpresa que nos va a dar a todos, gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Sra Grandchester: Créeme que lo primero que espero es terminar esta historia, más que nada por ustedes que imploran que la continúan, gracias por leer.**

 **No se si les guste que responda a sus comentarios por que causa mucho espacio, pero si quieren que lo haga, gustosa volveré a hacerlo, me encanta responder sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y les mando muchos abrazos virtuales. Bai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Capitulo tres: Creí que te conocía**

Lo único que podía ver era como el humo frío salía de mi boca, gracias al enorme frio que hacía, sabía que cuando corría no tenía que abrir mi boca pero no tuve otra opción. Sin que yo lo hiciera, alguien más había llamado a la policía y obviamente en cuanto escuchamos las sirenas todos empezaron a correr, había perdido de vista a todos y me escondí en una de las esquinas de una calle cerrada, aún en mi mente tenia las últimas palabras que resonaron en mi cabeza ¿Que hacia Shaoran peleándose con personas desconocidas? Aun no lo aceptaba del todo, simplemente era imposible de creer, si el Li Shaoran de hace años hubiera si quiera pensado esto se reiría, para nada me agradaba el lugar, el ambiente, mucho menos la vista que tenía, revise mi celular y ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Katy y de repente la pantalla se apagó ¡No-puede-ser! ¿Es que no me puede pasar algo peor? Me arrepentí de haberlo pensado, en ese momento se escucharon suspiros de cansancio al otro lado de la calle, tenía las manos impulsadas en sus piernas, su cabeza estaba gacha y en el suelo había un pequeño charquito de sangre. No sabía si acercarme o no, yo me consideraba una persona con el corazón débil, pues al ver lo que tenía en frente, mi corazón daba la instrucción de ayudar a aquella persona, Eddy dice que hay más de una persona que se aprovechan de mi bondad y que soy demasiado ciega para verlo, consideraba a Eddy una persona directa, a la que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás, el hace lo que le da la gana y pocas veces pone sus límites, odia a aquellas personas que intimidan a los demás y que hacen sentir que otros son menos. Sin estar segura de mi decisión me acerque a aquella persona, a la que solo la podía ver gracias al poste de luz, mis manos aún temblaban por el frío y mis dientes castañeaban, al asegurarme de que no había carros para pasar, cruce la calle y me acerqué a él lentamente, me incline para poder verlo un poco mejor, pero no conseguí nada.

-D-d-d-disculpe-sonó mi voz temblorosa-¿Necesita ayuda?-como si fuera un interruptor al que se acaba de encender, él levanto la cabeza y al fin pude ver su cara-¡Oh por Einstein! ¿Shaoran?-su cara se veía con moretones y su labio sangraba un poco, él no se sorprendió, por varios días pensé en su reacción, en que diría, pero simplemente me miraba como a una persona que desconocía y sinceramente yo también lo desconocía a él.

-El mismo que viste y calza ¿Y tú eres…?-Se quedó pensando intentado recordar algo, pero sabía que esa acción por parte de él era totalmente falsa.

-¡Vaya!-mencione con ironía-pensé que te alegraría verme-espere un momento a que intentara pensar en quien sería pero ni siquiera se inmuto-¿Enserio no me recuerdas? Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tu amiga de la infancia-sus ojos se agrandaron al oírme decir mi nombre, pero solo me miro y de arriba abajo me recorrió con su vista más de 2 veces, después de eso, solo pude oír un pequeño "¡oh!" Pequeño que salía de su boca, casi inaudible, una pequeña gota de sangre salió de su labio y pensé que si lo dejaba aquí solo, probablemente no sobreviviría, tampoco podía quedarme ahí a curarle las heridas por que para empezar no había ni un solo botiquín y segundo, yo no sabía usar ninguna de esas herramientas-Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa.

Sin dejar que respondiera, empecé a avanzar caminado un poco rápido y sin dificultad alguna él me siguió el paso, odiaba ese incomodo momento de silencio, por fin lo había vuelto a ver pero… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Debería de decirle ahora o debería de esperar? Las preguntas rodeaban en mi mente y ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca, cualquiera diría que lo primero que debes hacer cuando te reencuentras con alguien es preguntarle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? Pero no podía, sinceramente no podía, no era tan fácil como sonaba, en ese momento quería preguntarle miles de cosas, quería preguntarle por su familia, por sus estudios, por sus nuevos pasatiempos, por nuestros amigos…incluso por Tomoyo. Me atreví a mirarlo de reojo y lo descubrí con la mirada en el cielo, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y actuaba como una persona a la cual no acababan de golpear, no soltaba ningún quejido de dolor, incluso él tampoco me dirigía la palabra.

-¿P-porque?-fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, pero no sonó como algún comentario que diría una persona, más bien fue un susurro para mí misma, Shaoran siguió caminado pero esta vez, desvió la mirada hacia a mí.

-¿Por qué, que?-su vos sonó confusa, parecía dispuesto a responder mi pregunta así que seguí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Eso- esta vez la alteración de mi voz se notaba, pero no me importo y seguí-…pelar? ¿Por qué?

El dejo de caminar y se detuvo a pensar, después siguió caminando y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Mmm…Supongo que las personas cambian-y era verdad, él había cambiado, en otros momentos o tiempos, supongo que me habría dado la bienvenida con un abrazo o me llenaría de preguntas y tal vez, solo tal vez, saldríamos a pasear, solo él y yo, pero eso ocurriría en mis sueños.

-Creí que te conocía-él solo bufó y no volví a tocar el tema, sabía que si lo volvía a hacer empezaríamos a discutir y terminaríamos pelados, obviamente eso no era lo que yo quería.

Empecé a calcular tiempos, hace aproximadamente 2 años yo veía súper feliz a Shaoran, vuelvo después de 2 años y...de repente tiene una mirada fría, se comporta como alguien que no era e incluso actúa como si yo no fuera alguien que importó en su vida, entonces creo que la pregunta era ¿Quién te hizo esto? Supongo que los cambios se hacen debido a otra persona pero... ¿Quién hizo que cambiara? Quería preguntarle eso, en realidad deseaba saberlo, pero supongo que tenía que esperar un poco más de tiempo para saberlo, después de todo, yo para él no soy nadie con derecho a preguntárselo. Decidí dejar de mirarlo y en cuanto creí que ya no teníamos nada más de que hablar, él desapareció el silencio.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en Nueva York?-Ése, ese mismo era el Shaoran Li que yo conocía, el que quería saber cómo estaba y si todo iba bien.

-Las cosas están un poco complicadas, mamá y papá siguen obsesionados con el trabajo, pero nada es lo mismo desde que Touya se fue-suspire y volví a tomar aire, Shaoran ya sabía que Touya se había ido de casa, pues yo lo había llamado cuando él se marchó-Supongo que por un lado debería estar contenta por no escuchar el "Monstruo" de parte de Touya, pero a la misma vez lo extraño, extraño que Touya me diga "Monstruo" e incluso que me traté como a una niña pequeña cuando ya no lo soy.

-Supongo que eso mismo también pasa conmigo, mis padres decidieron dejar Japón e irse a China nuevamente, yo...decidí quedarme por otro tipo de causa-guardo silencio y después siguió-Meiling se fue con ellos, aunque sea insoportable, a veces la necesito aquí.

Era tan deprimente, era simplemente deprimente y triste que él no pudiera decir que me necesitaba a mí, que me extrañaba a mí, que necesitaba que yo estuviera ahí con él, que extrañaba esos tiempos donde jugábamos por el jardín de su mamá, manchándonos de lodo y discutiendo, aguantando los sermones de nuestras madres por las travesuras que hacíamos.

-¿Y...-no sabía si estaba preparada para preguntar esto, pero de todos modos lo hice-que tal te va con...T-Tomoyo?

* * *

 _Katy_

Esa mujer me iba a sacar canas verdes, solo me dormí media hora y se escapó, no me dejo ni si quiera una nota, una mensaje de voz, había tanta tecnología para que esa niña la desperdiciara, ella todo desperdicia, ¿Es que no puede valorar ni si quiera una cosa? Me había enojado con ella porque una vez más, había rechazado a un chico guapo al cual ella podría conquistar, siempre lo hacía, ¿Y todo gracias a que? A un tonto descerebrado, suponiendo que si esta feo, (porque yo no lo he visto ni en foto) juro que voy a matar a Sakura. Podía salir a buscarla o quedarme hasta que llegara, pero la preocupación me atormentaba, no sabía a donde había ido, si estaba bien, a qué hora regresaría ¡No sabía nada! ¿Qué tipo de amiga soy? Prometí no dejarla sola y es lo primero que hago, ¡Y eso que es el primero día! Inhale y exhale tratando de calmarme, pensé en los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar, después recordé que yo conocía nada de Japón y que estaba perdida, prepare un poco de café y encendí la televisión para calmarme un poco, pero no había nada que me interesará. Ya era demasiado tarde y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, tome mi abrigo y abrí la puerta cuando sonó mi celular inesperadamente, tal vez era ella, corrí hacia mi celular y descolgué la llamada rápidamente.

-Bueno-había hablado demasiado rápido que no se entendió lo que dije-¿Quién habla?

-Soy Eddy hermana, ¿Esta todo bien por allá?

-¡Ah! Eres tú, no puedo decir que todo está de maravilla, no sé a qué hora se fue Sakura de la casa y no ha llegado

-Tranquila-dijo Eddy serenamente-ella está bien.

-¿te ha llamado?-Eddy no respondió y eso solo me ponía más nerviosa-¡Dios Eddy! Dime que Sakura te ha llamado o perderé la cabeza.

-Mmm no…Sakura no me ha llamado, pero estoy seguro de que ella está bien.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-le dije a Eddy con desesperación, ¿Cómo es que él podía estar tan tranquilo? Yo casi estaba a punto de llamar a la policía y él estaba tan…¡campante y sereno!

-Porque yo sé cuándo ella está mal, lo siento en mi corazón

-Eddy déjate de cursilerías, este no es momento para…

-Bueno…¡Hey!, bueno.

Colgué el teléfono en cuanto vi la puerta abrirse y mi mirada paro en Sakura, parecía agotada y un poco paralizada, ella entro lentamente y se desplomo en el sofá, soltó un suspiro y en ese momento volví a enojarme, me acerque hacia donde ella se encontraba y cruce los brazos mientras uno de mis pies se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo en acto a mi desesperación.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo te atreves? Te llame varias veces y no me respondiste, estuve esperando a que llegaras y no lo hiciste, me estaba volviendo loca y sentía que en cualquier segundo perdería la cabeza, no sabía si algo malo te había pasado, podrían haberte secuestrado a tan altas horas de la noche y…y…y tu llegas ¿Y no dices nada? ¿Qué clase de persona eres Sakura?

-Lo vi, vi a Shaoran

-Oh-solté de repente, no me lo esperaba, incluso esperaba a que digiera que se había perdido o algo así, pero… ¿Ella lo había ido a buscar? No lo creo-¿Y…? ¿Qué paso?

-Termino con ella. El…termino con…Tomoyo

* * *

 _Sakura_

Abrí la puerta del hotel y me derrumbe en el sofá, estaba tan cansada de tanto caminar y toda la conversación que hubo entre Shaoran y yo me atormentaba, no procesaba toda aquella información, incluso parecía increíble e irreal "¡Sakura!, ¿Cómo te atreves? Te llame varias veces y no me respondiste, estuve esperando a que…" Eran las únicas palabras que inundaban la habitación, Katy parecía mi mama regañándome así, estaba tan cansada que no quise contestarle ante aquella enorme regañina y solo espera a que se callara para poder explicar todo lo que había sucedido, claro que resumido en 5 palabras.

-Lo vi, vi a Shaoran-me senté en el sofá intentando buscar la mirada de Katy

-Oh-fue lo único que pronuncio, parecía sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, sabía que tenía que ser más específica para que ella supiera el motivo de por qué no conteste sus llamadas y por qué venía tan agotada-¿Y…? ¿Qué paso?

-Termino con ella. El…termino con…Tomoyo

Listo, se lo había dicho, por fin podía decírselo a alguien, podía decirle a alguien lo que me venía sorprendiendo y a la vez aterrorizando, pero a esto solo llegábamos a una conclusión.

 _¿Esta era mi oportunidad que tanto espere?_

 **Pequeñas (o tal vez grandes) notitas:**

 **A continuación responderé los comentarios pero NO SE VAYAN, cuando acabe de responder comentarios hay muchas más noticias.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo siento, supongo que en este capítulo no se resolvió tu duda, pero pronto espero y se aclare todo, gracias por comentar.**

 **tenshi ying fa: A mi también me agrada Katy, aunque a veces es un poco exagerada, jeje, gracias por leer mi historia y por darme tu opinión.**

 **Kris: Gracias por tus tres comentarios seguidos y por tu opinión, que bueno que te agraden los Wallas, espero y que te sigan gustando los demás capitulo y comentes en los demás también, agradezco mucho tu apoyo.**

 **Roxelanali: Bueno, pues creo que ya puedes empezar a utilizar las navajas y las antorchas jaja, gracias por comentar.**

 **Kinesukikinomoto: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y como lo pediste ya traje el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Tsukihime: Gracias por tu comentario, espero y te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Sofitkm: Gracias por tu opinión, ayuda a que yo siga continuando la historia, enserio te lo agradezco mucho y por darle la oportunidad de leerlo**

 **Adri: Gracias por tu apoyo y por darme tu opinión, pronto se aclararan todas las dudas que tengas, te lo aseguro.**

 **Alecartas: Bueno, supongamos que la casa de Japón la destruyeron y el hotel es de parte de las empresas de Kinomoto XD asunto resuelto jaja, gracias por leer.**

 **Evelyn Mora: Bueno, no se explicó pero pronto se aclarara te lo aseguro, abrazos para ti.**

 **Sra Grandchester: Gracias por darme tu opinión acerca de responder comentarios y por tus halagos, en verdad muchas gracias, sigue leyendo y comentando.**

 **Bien, al fin termine de responder los comentarios, no diré mucho sobre el capítulo porque tengo algo que decirles, son buenas y malas noticias o probablemente malas, empecemos, todos sabemos que empieza la navidad y estamos de vacaciones, así que yo me iré de viaje y si no consigo Wifi no podre actualizar por un determinado tiempo que espero y sean dos semanas desde el próximo Miércoles, eso solo sucederá si no consigo Wifi, la buena es que por lo mismo, navidad y todo eso, quiero hacer algo especial para esa fecha, así que he pensado en este tiempo que clase de especial voy a hacer, así que he decidido hacer una sesión de preguntas, yo voy a dejarles aquí abajo una lista de los personajes y ustedes en sus comentarios tendrán que escribir el nombre del personaje al cual le quieren hacer una pregunta y la pregunta por consiguiente.**

 **Ejemplo: Destroyed-Dragxns: Sakura ¿Por qué sigues enamorada de Shaoran?**

 **Espero y se recolecten más de 10 preguntas, para poder empezar a hacer algo más amplio, pueden hacer más de 1 pregunta la misma persona y no se aceptaran más preguntas después del Lunes. Por otra parte, va a haber un capítulo especial de navidad extra, que tratara sobre Eddy y Sakura y hay otra sorpresilla que no se las diré todavía. Besos y abrazos virtuales, hasta el próximo cap! Y no olviden comentar.**

Sakura

Shaoran

Eddy

Katy

Touya

Eriol

Tomoyo

Destroyed-Dragxns


	5. Chapter 5

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Nota necesaria: Si, sé que año nuevo ya paso pero eso me vale un reverendo pan porque yo no las dejare sin un especial de año nuevo, es un regalo de mi para ustedes, así que este capítulo se los dedico. Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Eddy a sus 16 años, por lo que todo ocurrió un poco antes (ya que ellos tienen 18) Ahora sí, les dejo leer.**

 **Especial de año nuevo: Todo me lleva a ella.**

-¡Eddy! Abre la puerta... ¡AHORA!

No quería abrirla, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar encerrado y no salir de ahí por un largo tiempo, quería pensar que todo era solo un sueño y que pronto despertaría para no perder esperanzas, pero no era así, ya había perdido todo, la había perdido a ella y ni si quiera había luchado.

Sigo escuchando los toques en la puerta por parte de Katty y no paraban, seguía gritándome y reclamando que le abriera. No quería escucharla y me puse mis audífonos a alto volumen, pero seguía escuchando los golpes de Katty cada vez más fuertes, después de un largo tiempo paro de tocar y se fue. Era lo mejor. Mejor solo que mal acompañado, no quiero estar con nadie, yo...tenia deseos de llorar. Yo. Eddy tenía deseos de llorar, ¿Tiene que ser por ella? ¿De verdad tengo que llorar? No me dicen que llorar es de mujeres pero...no me gustaba para nada llorar, odiaba hacerlo, lo detestaba, ante todo siempre estaba mi felicidad y mi sonrisa, pero tenía esta sensación de que mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas. No. No lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser difícil?

-Eddy...-Katty había logrado entrar e inmediatamente se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo entraste?-le pregunté molesto por haber logrado abrir la puerta.

-Mamá tiene las copias de las llaves de los cuartos de las habitaciones-se sienta a un lado de mí y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, mira para todos lados pero seguía sin decir nada.

El tiempo que sigue lo mantenemos en silencio, ella no pregunta nada y yo me limito a mirar un punto fijo, solo se oían las manecillas del reloj contando los segundos y los maullidos de un gato hambriento, los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro y la luna brillaba sin ninguna nube tapándola.

-No tenías que haberle dicho eso, de algún modo u otro la lastimo mucho-dice Katty mirando al suelo, quisiera responderle pero no puedo, las palabras no me salen-al menos podrías decirle la razón, ella tiene derecho de saberlo...lo entenderá.

En ese momento quisiera hacer entender a Katty que no todo es perfecto, ella nunca entenderá nada ni lo hará. Para mí una persona que nunca ha vivido lo que estás viviendo no puede decir "te entiendo" porque simplemente no lo hace, solo está tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, en el momento que dicen: ponte en los zapatos de la otra persona siempre tratas de ver el lado bueno, mientras la otra persona ve los lados malos por que los conoce y los vive. ¿Cómo quieres comprender a alguien cuando realmente no lo haces? Esas personas que creen saber todo no lo hacen, simplemente creen saberlo ignorando lo que pasa. ¿Cómo comprender el sufrimiento de un ciego si esa persona puede ver? ¿Cómo comprender a un paralitico si la persona camina? ¿Cómo comprender el amor si nunca te has enamorado? Pero... ¿No todo es malo verdad? O...en algunos casos sí.

-No...Ella no entiende... ¡tú tampoco lo entiendes Katty!...nadie a quien conozca entiende...porque a veces no me entiendo ni yo mismo-mi voz se alza un poco pero al final se tranquiliza y vuelvo a recuperar la compostura, no quiero gritarle a Katty porque sé que ella no tiene la culpa de nada y descargar mi enojo en ella solo me llevara a cometer un error más.

-Eddy...no compliques aún más las cosas...solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo.

Me levanto de la cama y camino en círculos y de derecha a izquierda. No podía volver a ser el mismo, necesitaba cambiar y sea para mal o para bien pero necesitaba cambiar, olvidarme de mis estúpidos sentimientos y alejarme de todo y todos. Al final termino viendo la luna, las estrellas de alrededor y sintiendo el viento en mi rostro, observando caminar a las personas desde la ventana, con luces de bengala y fuegos artificiales, abrasándose unos a otros y con rostros felices, niños corriendo y jugando. Encuentro la repuesta correcta para que Katty me deje en paz de una vez y vuelvo a voltear a verla, sus ojos brillaban a causa del reflejo de la luna.

-No estoy complicando las cosas Katty, solo las estoy facilitando. No puedes ni debes de decirme que hacer si no comprendes nada. Tú no sabes lo que se siente que la persona a la que más quieres llore en tus brazos por un idiota que no sabe lo increíble que eres, tú no sabes lo que es querer gritar a los 4 vientos el amor que sientes por esa persona pero hay una barrera que lo impide, no sabes lo frustrante que es ser el hombro en el que ella siempre llora, no comprendes que esa persona a veces te lastima mencionándote todo el tiempo a la persona por la que sufre todos los días. Es simplemente insoportable, yo decido alejarme de ella porque es lo mejor para mí, Sakura no me necesita como yo la necesito a ella, ella no está sintiendo lo que yo siento y solo está actuando de modo caprichoso al estar llorando porque la verdad ella podría dejar de hablarme y seguir su día a día normalmente, yo no y no quiero seguir anhelado lo que nunca va a pasar.

Katty no dice nada pero puedo notar sus ojos tristes, la verdad no tendría por que tenerlos siendo que ella no tiene razón del por qué hacerlo, sin embargo no responde nada, lo cual es muy extraño, Katty siempre actúa como un adulto aunque no lo es, te da consejos que solo un adulto podría pensar y se preocupa por la más mínima cosa, al contrario, yo siempre actuó de manera infantil tanto que las mayoría de las veces odio a Katty por decirme que está bien y que está mal porque siempre quiero tener la razón y aunque no lo quiera, muy en el fondo sabia cuáles eran mis errores, solo que no quiero aceptarlos.

-Lo comprendo...más de lo que tú crees-dice Katty en un susurro que apenas pude entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo, tu... deberías ir a caminar a despejar tu mente, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo-dice Katty un poco temblorosa para después irse de mi habitación, pienso un momento todo lo que dijo y me marcho de la casa sin avisarle a nadie que saldría, si no me encuentran tal vez Katty les diga que he salido.

Caminó lentamente por la ciudad de Nueva York, viendo las luces encendidas formando figuras de renos o de muñecos de nieve y ángeles, adornados con colores navideños, personas celebrando y riendo, los autos pasando por la calle, miles de niños tocando los copos de nieve que caían, vestidos y abrigados como si fueran el hombre de las nieves, incluyéndome a mí, el frío en Nueva York era intenso, así que para tratar de calmarlo en mí, me forme en la interminable fila del local de café, sé que había más lugares aquí que venden café, pero este era el más vendido de todo el mundo además de que su sabor era muy bienvenido en mi paladar, probablemente para otros no, porque a mí me encantaban las cosas amargas y cuando Katty probaba una de las cosas que yo compraba hacía gestos horribles, al igual que mi mamá. Por fin pude llegar hasta donde podía pedir mi orden, así que pedí un capuchino. Como todas las mesas estaban llenas y no quería ir caminado por la calle con mi capuchino a la intemperie, me acerqué a la mesa de un chico más o menos de mi edad y que estaba solo.

-Emm...Buenas noches extraño, ¿podría sentarme contigo en esta mesa?-sin esperar su respuesta, que probablemente hubiera sido un sí, me senté-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, que amable eres extraño.

El solo se me quedo viendo con cara de "¿Estas bien de la cabeza?" Pero no le tome mucha importancia y empecé a disfrutar de mi capuchino, a él tampoco pareció importarle después de un tiempo e hizo lo mismo que yo, me sentía extraño alrededor de todas esas personas que tenían un sin fin de conversaciones, así que hubo algo en mí que hizo que empezara una conversación con el extraño que tenía enfrente.

-Y... ¿Porque estas solo en estas fechas de disfrutar con la familia?-dije con un poco de confianza para que él pudiera responderme sin tacharme de chismoso o probablemente de un posible violador.

-Mi familia está trabajando prácticamente día y noche, así que decidí pasar mis vacaciones aislado de todas las personas a las que conozco-su interés en sus palabras era muy poco, me recordaba a Sakura, sus padres también estaban concentrados en el trabajo y casi nunca le prestaban atención, por lo que ella también buscaba aislarse de su "familia" si es que podría decirse-¿Y tú?

Suspiró lentamente y trato de sacarla a ella de mi mente, se supone que salí a distraerme y no pensar en ella ni en nada, sin embargo todo me llevaba a ella.

-Problemas...amorosos.

-¿Chicas?-pregunta el extraño levantando las cejas de forma graciosa.

-Si...

-Yo también los tengo-me quedo pensando a que se refiere hasta que me lo dice-problemas con las chicas...también vine aquí por ella, quería...alejarme de ella.

Él se queda pensando por un largo tiempo y yo igual, tal vez estaba a punto de conocer a alguien que en verdad podría comprenderme y que no me regañaría por hacerme saber que hice algo mal. Tal vez lo único que quería es disfrazar de una forma más entendible mis excusas y escudarme en ellas, no lo sabía. Sé que ocultar tus sentimientos a veces resulte algo egoísta por cerrarte a aquella persona, pero mi estado amoroso era diferente y probablemente para todos sea diferente y nunca se relacionen entre sí. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado mi capuchino y solo absorbía lo poco que quedaba dentro o tal vez ya no quedaba nada y solo estaba alucinando al absorber aire.

-El amor apesta-pronunciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, después nos reímos de nuestra desgracia y el habló primero.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-y le conté, le conté todo lo que recordaba.

 _Recuerdo de Eddy:_

Katty y yo estábamos en la casa de Sakura, nos había invitado a pasar el año nuevo en su casa y sus padres estaban trabajando, por lo que la dejaron sola. Pero ese no era el tema relevante, lo que era realmente importante es que sentía nervios, mi cuerpo temblaba y realmente no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero seguro de lo que diría, hoy le diría a Sakura lo que estaba planeando hace pocos meses, le diría la verdad, y la verdad era que me iría a Inglaterra por un año. Katty estaba en la sala observando "Scream Queens" que por nada del mundo se lo perdía y Sakura estaba en su habitación buscando algo que quería mostrarme, se estaba tardando mucho así que decidí ir por ella, toque su puerta tres veces pero nadie respondía, volví a tocar y paso lo mismo, ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si alguien había entrado a la casa y no nos dimos cuenta? En ese momento sentí lo que Katty casi siempre experimentaba al preocuparse por nosotros, así que abrí la puerta sin decirle que iba a entrar, la encontré sentada en su cama observando unas fotografías que parecían muy viejas, se dio cuenta de mi presencia e inmediatamente guardo todo lo que tenía y se levantó rápidamente al igual que torpemente ya que casi se caía.

-Lo siento...estaba buscando lo que te iba a mostrar cuando me encontré con esta caja-tenía la caja en las manos y la miraba de forma especial y única, como si su contenido fuera valioso-tiene fotos de mi infancia, de mis padres, de mis amigos...y...de todos-sabía que se había trabado por que hablaba de él, la persona que la hizo sufrir y es por eso que yo me marchaba.

-Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Katty y los de mi familia ya lo saben pero creo que tu también necesitas saberlo-mi seriedad se notó en mis voz y eso preocupo un poco a Sakura.

-Dime-dijo con confianza de que lo que diría no sería nada malo.

-Me voy a Inglaterra-el silencio se hizo presente y pude ver que se quedó atónita-he aceptado el intercambio de alumnos.

-No, Eddy tú no te puedes ir, yo te necesito, no te vayas como lo hacen todas las personas a las que conozco...

Pero la verdad era que yo quería irme, quería irme porque no soportaba escuchar a Sakura nombrarlo, quería irme porque no quería observar mas a Sakura llorar por ese imbécil y hablando de él como si realmente fuera especial, quería irme porque no quería estar cerca de ella y sobre todo...quería irme porque me gustaba, porque cuando la conocí, en poco tiempo ella causó un gran efecto en mí y no quería dejarla, pero si ella lo ama a él, no hay espacio para mí y no quería seguir guardando mi sufrimiento, me voy porque quiero olvidarla a ella y a los sentimientos que la rodean. Convencerme de que ella no significaría nada para mí en un futuro seria difícil y lo sé, pero prefiero eso a que estos sentimientos crezcan y me maten sin que me dé cuenta. Ella tenía los ojos tristes, sabía que al decirle que me iría se pondría triste y sus ojos delataban que estaba a punto de llorar, yo no quería verla llorar pero lo siguiente que estaba a punto de hacer era necesario.

-Sakura, deja de pensar solo en ti y piensa en mí ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que este viaje probablemente me cambie la vida, me de nuevas oportunidades e incluso lo necesite para librarme de todo y de todos?

-¿A qué te refieres?-su voz sonaba temblorosa y con miedo, tal vez presentía que lo que le iba a decir le dolería.

-¡A que ya me harte de todos, ya me harte de todo lo que te rodea, no te das cuenta pero actúas egoístamente, me enfada que digas que todo va estar bien cuando realmente no lo está, no todo es un cuento de hadas y no siempre lo será, me harta que siempre que salga a un lugar contigo me menciones el nombre de ese tipo y después llores por él y que yo sea el que reciba esas lagrimas día a día, es realmente frustrante y sobre todo, me voy porque ya no te soporto a ti!-inmediatamente salí de la habitación y descubrí que Katty estaba afuera, seguramente escucho todo lo que le había dicho y pronto me regañaría por haber dicho tanta estupidez, salí de la casa de Sakura asegurándome de que Katty estuviera con Sakura. Katty sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, no quería irme y recibir llamadas de Sakura recordándome cuanto la amaba, no quería escuchar su voz o incluso pensarla porque dificultaría aún más las cosas para mí, tenía que hacer que ella me odiara para que su orgullo le impidiera hablarme o incluso escribirme una carta. Y tal vez estaba alucinando y exagerando al decir que incluso me escribiría, pero estaba 90% seguro de que ella lo haría.

 _Fin del recuerdo._

-Y eso fue lo que paso-suspire al final de recordar lo que había pasado hace un momento-¿Y a ti?

-Resumámoslo en que ella esta con otro y restriegan su felicidad en mi cara, lo peor es que el novio de ella es mi mejor amigo y por esas razones no puedo odiarlo, antes de venir aquí yo le dije lo que sentía y ella solo me dijo que dejara de destruir su vida porque cada día la confundía más y eso lo odiaba, me odiaba a mí por confundirla tanto según ella y quería que me alejara de ella, es por eso que vine a aquí, también quería distraerme un poco y por lo que veo...

-Todo me lleva a ella-decimos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

-Bonita manera de empezar el año ¿Verdad?-dice el extraño con ironía.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Mi celular vibra y lo saco de mi bolsa de mi sudadera y lo enciendo, al parecer Katty estaba mandando mensajes desde hace una hora, revise cuanto había tardado y valla que lo había hecho, eran las 4:15 de la madrugada y hace 3 horas que salí, le envié un mensaje a Katty diciéndole que ya iba de vuelta y que no se preocupara, a cambio recibí esto:

 **"Ni creas que te salvas de mi regañada, mis padres piensan que estas dormido y ya no quiero seguir mintiéndoles, no tardes"**

 **Te odia: Katty :)**

Guarde mi teléfono y tire a la basura mi vaso de capuchino, al igual que el popote que había ensuciado, regrese a la mesa para despedirme del extraño y al parecer el también se iba ya que estaba tomando su chaqueta y el ultimo sorbo de lo que sea que estaba tomando. No había reparado en su aspecto, era un hombre con cabello azulado y con lentes y ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, su altura era un poco más a la mía.

-Fue un gusto desahogarnos, si vienes otra vez a Nueva York, búscame, me llamo Eddy Walker-le dejo un papel con mi número telefónico y me encamino a pagar mi capuchino, sin embargo me acuerdo de preguntarle el nombre a aquel extraño-¡Hey!-lo llamo-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-¿No lo he hecho? Lo siento, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, fue un gusto haber platicado contigo.

Después de eso, regrese a empacar lo que necesitaría para irme de una vez por todas.

 **Pequeñas notitas: ¡Hey! Hola de nuevo a todas, sí, he regresado después de un tiempo, no crean que se libraran de mí, les prometí que continuaría la historia así llueva truene o relampaguee. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya ha aparecido Eriol y al parecer se hizo amigo de Eddy hace ya mucho tiempo ¿Será que se volverán a encontrar otra vez? Nadie sabe (ni yo misma lo es) muchas gracias por haber leído, les juro que trate de hacerlo largo pero no tan aburrido y ¡pum! Esto fue lo que salió, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Adri: Gracias por tu apoyo, si por mi fuera aquí hubiera un EddyxSakura pero la mayoría está aquí por un ShaoranxSakura, gracias por comentar :)**

 **Guest: Gracias por mandar tu opinión, creo que lo considerare, entiendo que a veces harta en que todo se deje incompleto y a veces aburra el leer lo mismo dos veces, lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **AndyGzz: ¿Enserio actualizas la página esperando el capítulo? Eso me halaga, perdona si te hice esperar tanto, gracias por mandar tus preguntas y por comentar.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Gracias por tu pregunta y por seguir leyendo, pronto será contestada.**

 **Roxelanali: Listo, una vez que ya tenemos las antorchas ya podemos amenazarlo con que no haga ninguna tontería, gracias por tus preguntas.**

 **Sofitkm: Gracias por tu opinión, espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, también agradezco que hayas dejado tu pregunta.**

 **sak181: Gracias por darme tu opinión, me alegra que se esté volviendo tú favorita, enserio, te juro que trate de hacer el capítulo largo y esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Ariana Vazquez: Te aseguro que continuare la historia, gracias por tu opinión, oh y claro que Shaoran sufrirá, yo me encargare de ello.**

 **Alecartas: No te preocupes, tal vez haya otras preguntas y respuestas cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews, ya veré la forma de hacer sufrir a Shaoran y no sé si formar algo con Eddy y Sakura por que... (Risa malvada) tengo planeado hacer algo con Eddy que nadie se imagina, gracias por tus reviews.**

 **Evangee: oh pero claro que no dejare de publicar, ahí me tendrán día y noche trayendo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu opinión.**

 **Guest (espero y no se confundan, hay dos guest): Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra saber tu opinión.**

 **Lauu: Gracias por tu comentario, también te mando saludos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, adiooooooos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Capitulo 4: Nunca dejes para mañana….**

Mi mirada solo estaba fija en la ventana observando como las nubes tapaban en cielo, el color gris estaba por todas partes e incluso en mí, tenía que hacer algo para irme de aquí lo más rápido posible y olvidarme de todo y de todos, sé que he estado perdiendo tiempo, desde la última vez que vi a Shaoran no he salido durante 4 días y lo único que hacía era encerrarme en mi propio mundo y desperdiciar mi tiempo. Aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer o decir, aunque vine a Japón con aquella intención aún no estaba preparada de ninguna forma, lo único en lo que pensaba era en como reuniría aquella fuerza para decirle toda la verdad y aunque él y Tomoyo hayan terminado eso no quería decir que tenía alguna esperanza, es decir, ¿Que podría hacer si soy toda una cobarde? Incluso a veces siento que pierdo lo poco que queda de confianza en mí misma y que lo mejor que podía hacer es volver a Nueva York, pero eso me haría aún más cobarde de lo que soy, he pensado que tal vez podría mandar una carta y marcharme pero no bastaría, tenía que hablar de alguna forma con él y esperar el rechazo ¿Que más podía pasar?

-Deja de amortiguarte tanto o explotare de tristeza viéndote así-Katy dejo la comida que había ido a comprar en la pequeña mesa de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo-yo sé que tu podrás decírselo...de alguna manera...lo harás y yo estaré ahí, apoyándote.

Sonreí débilmente tratando de esconder algunas lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil y llorar en un primer impulso? Por un momento quisiera poder ser fuerte y sonreír ante todo como Eddy, sin duda, quería ser como él. ¿Que estaría haciendo Eddy? Volví a sonreír pensando en que tal vez el estaría buscando una manera de librarse de su castigo.

-Me haces sentir como si estuviera en un concurso y estuvieran a punto de expulsarme-probé el primer bocado de la comida que trajo Katy y así fue como no hablamos durante todo el proceso de la comida.

-Definitivamente las penas son menos con comida-Katy se levantó y se llevó la basura de la comida para tirarla-Aún no nieva y ya hace demasiado frío, voy a salir a caminar ¿Vienes?

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a buscar algo que me hiciera soportar el frío de afuera, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte e hizo que mis piernas temblaran, al salir a las calles de Japón se sentía el ambiente navideño por todos lados. Nos encaminamos hacia Tokio porque Katy tenía muchas ganas de ir a comprar, pero fue la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido pues las calles estaban repletas de gente, por razones de lógica yo ya lo intuía pues en cuanto nevara muchas tiendas cerrarían por el clima, al caminar por Tokio Katy me llevó hacia todas las tiendas posibles de ropa, no había una sola en la que no se hubiera adentrado en el vestidor, ir de compras con Katy era insoportable por que entraba a alguna tienda y nunca, nunca compraba algo, raramente compraba algunas cosas, pero de 50 atuendos que se prueba se lleva 2, claro, estoy hablando literalmente por que probarse 50 atuendos era equivalente a esperar un día entero a que Katy se probara todos aquellos vestuarios, no sabía cuánto tiempo me había pasado bostezando, ir de compras no se me daba muy bien pues Katy casi siempre compraba ropa por mí y eso creaba un lugar nostálgico en mí ya que Tomoyo hacia lo mismo. Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga y mi prima, no le tengo rencor, pues nunca le dije de mis sentimientos, ni ella me dijo los suyos, supongo que no nos teníamos demasiada sinceridad o probablemente era el miedo a que se burlaran de nosotras, pero el verla con Shaoran, tomados de las manos, rompió lo que había dentro de mí, me desvanecía en el momento en el que salían a pasear y se olvidaban de mí, cuando para él yo ya no era su confidente ni su mejor amiga, solo era la prima de su novia y eso hacía que doliera aún más, algunas veces llegue a preguntarme si sería masoquista, aún no lo sé.

-¿Qué tal este?-pregunto Katy haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, no le tome importancia a su atuendo y respondí lo que siempre decía.

-Te queda genial Katy.

-La próxima vez actúa mejor cuando no me prestes atención-bostece una vez más y me levante del asiento estirando mis brazos-al menos pruébate algo.

-Olvídalo, vi una tienda de dulces aquí cerca, iré a comprar algunos-comencé a caminar a la salida, cuatro pasos fuera de la tienda escuché a Katy gritar.

-¡Oye, no puedes dejarme aquí sola!-seguí caminado pretendiendo no escucharla pero grito más fuerte-¡Así no podrás ser Miss E.U!

-¡No quiero serlo!-Katy se quedó callada y finalmente volvió a gritar.

-Pues deberías quererlo... ¡Al menos tráeme algo!

Sonreí ante las últimas palabras de Katy y me adentre en la tienda de dulces. Personalmente me encantaban cualquiera que fuera goma con azúcar, no sabía que llevarle a Katy así que le traje un poco de diferentes dulces, había terminado de pagar y me detuve en cuanto vi una heladería que vendía fresas con cremas congeladas, así es, congeladas, sabía que hacia demasiado frío, además de que estaba temblando, pero no me resistía a no comprarlas, además, ¿No han oído esa teoría de que el frío se quita con frío? O al menos eso quería creer para la justificación de mi compra, pedí mis fresas y hubo un problema, ya no habían, moría por aquellas fresas así que espere un poco a que fueran por algunas, después de 20 minutos "poco" fue solo una palabra resumida (y muy resumida) de lo que tendría que esperar. Finalmente después de esperar "un poco" habían traído las benditas fresas con crema y las pude pagar, al ir de camino sabía que Katy me regañaría por haberla hecho esperar tanto, supuse que ya habría salido de aquella tienda pero no estaba fuera. Mi sorpresa fue cuando la encontré dentro de la tienda peleándose por una prenda con otra chica, las encargadas del lugar trataban de separarlas pero ninguna soltaba la prenda, cuando estuve demasiado cerca como para que Katy me escuchara le grité.

-Suéltala de una vez Katy, en Nueva York compraras más, apuesto a que hay muchas más de ésas.

-No, esta es por tiempo ilimitado y es la única que sobra, no me rendiré fácilmente, además...-y *pum* se había roto la prenda, terminaron en la oficina de la dueña de la tienda pagando entre ellas dos la prenda.

Me quedé esperando afuera a que Katy saliera, la puerta hizo un ruido pequeño al abrirse y la vi salir, mi rostro no demostraba ninguna señal de felicidad y ella lo sabía, tenía los brazos cruzados demostrando cuan enojada estaba, Katy solo seguía con la cabeza gacha y nunca me dirigió la mirada.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes algo que decir?-alzó la mirada y sin pena alguna dijo

-Lo siento.

-A mí no me tienes que decir eso-señale a la chica que estaba a unos cuantos paso-a ella sí.

La tome de la mano y la lleve con la chica porque Katy no movería sus pies por sí misma, aquella chica volteo lentamente y no dijo nada, golpee el hombro de Katy y difícilmente dijo un inaudible:

-Lo siento

-No te oigo-Katy elevo un poco más la voz

-Lo siento ¿Bien?-asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar para irnos al hotel pero la chica a la que antes Katy le había pedido disculpas alzó la voz.

-¡Disculpa!-voltee en dirección hacia ella y espere a que hablara, pero no dijo nada, solo quedo mirándome durante mucho tiempo-¿No…nos conocemos?...¿Te llamas Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura?-me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre, pues no había conocido a muchas personas en mi estancia en Japón, al menos que fuera por parte de mis padres, pero ella no tenía pinta de hacer negocios o manejas empresas, incluso era muy joven para eso, no había reparado en ella, su cabello largo negro y brillante, sus ojos rojizos, aquel peinado de estilo chino, como si fuera un interruptor de luz, mi cerebro hizo click en mí y en segundos recordé de quien se trataba.

-¿Li Meiling?-ella amplio su sonrisa y me abrazo casi ahogándome, era muy expresiva respecto al sentimentalismo, la había visto dos veces de pequeña y una cuando volví a Japón, ella fue la que me hizo compañía cuando Shaoran y Tomoyo salían juntos, había cambiado mucho, era mucho más alta y su rostro se volvía cada vez más fino-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Ni yo lo sabía, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Si no fuera por mi gran memoria ni te habría reconocido, estas mucho más guapa de lo que estabas antes- ¡Valla! ¿No es genial que la persona a la que conociste por poco tiempo te recuerde mejor que tu propio amigo desde hace años? Diciéndolo suena demasiado irónico-Espera un momento, iré por mi tía.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, se suponía que nadie sabría de mi estancia más que Shaoran, se suponía que me quedaría aquí por poco tiempo, se suponía que tendría que haber confrontando a Shaoran lo más pronto posible, si esto seguía así se volverá más difícil, incluso marcharme se volvería más difícil ¿Es que simplemente no podía decir las cosas y ya? Tendría que haber aprovechado mi oportunidad cuando la tenía, justo en este momento entiendo lo que decía mi abuela, nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ¿Por qué tenía que ser cobarde? Esto sería más fácil si fuera un refrigerador, seria fría y sin sentimientos y también tendría mucho helado dentro de mí.

-¡Sakura!-Oh no-¿Cómo está tu madre y tu padre? Me comentaron que Touya se marchó de tu casa ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, todos están bien, incluso Touya-se me dificultaba hablar con los mayores, incluso mi voz sonaba demasiado floja cuando tenía que hablar.

-Siento tener que interrumpirlas, pero tenemos que volver Sakura-dijo Katy, me tomo por el brazo y el señor Ieran volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde se están quedando?

-En el hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo- volvió a hablar Katy.

-Tengo una idea-hablo Meiling-¿Por qué no se vienen a casa? Escuche que tu casa la habían demolido.

-¡No!-fui yo la que se opuso, pero alguien más también, en la entrada estaba Shaoran negándose a que me quedara en su casa, yo me había opuesto por que no quería causar molestias, pero el hecho de oír a Shaoran diciendo que no, de alguna u otra forma, dolía, definitivamente, él no me quería cerca.

-¿Cómo que no Shaoran? Tú no eres el dueño de la casa, si yo quiero que Sakura se quede se quedara, además ¿Esta es la manera de recibirla? No la has visto en años desde la última vez que la vimos-así que tampoco les había contado de mí, no les había dicho que yo estaba en Japón, ¿Era de poca relevancia en su vida? ¿Tanto así?

-Ya la había visto, ella fue la que me llevo a casa esa vez que llegue tarde.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?-le grito Meiling conteniéndose las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Se me ha olvidado- claro, así como olvido que yo era su mejor amiga y así mismo como olvido mi apariencia como para no reconocerme.

-No se preocupe señora Ieran, de todos modos me voy dentro de poco y…no quiero causar muchas molestias-no quería que sonara mi tristeza, tuve que tragarme muy adentro mis sentimientos y ahogar las ganas de llorar, definitivamente era una llorona de primera.

-No es ninguna molestia, además, tus padres se alegraran de que te tengamos en casa. Meiling, acompaña a Sakura y a su amiga por su equipaje, lamento ser maleducada-se dirigió a Katy-me llamo Ieran Li, ella es mi sobrina Li Meiling y mi hijo Shaoran Li.

-Mucho gusto, soy Katy Walker, vengo de Nueva York.

-¡Oh por dios! Tu madre es la que pinta unos hermosos cuadros, tengo uno de ellos en casa.

-¿De verdad?

Y así fue como Katy y Meiling mantuvieron una alegre conversación después de haberse peleado por una simple prenda, incluso llegue a pensar que se tendrían un poco de odio por haber destrozado una prenda que tanto querían, ¡Ah! Y también así fue como me estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que ya tenía, era increíble como solo unas cuantas palabras de despedida causan esto, pero, supongo que esto solo me facilitaba las cosas ¿O no?

 **Pequeñas notitas: Hola de nuevo, por fin pude volver a escribir después de no tener tanto tiempo, bueno, cada vez más va avanzando la historia, ya apareció Eriol, Meiling, Shaoran e incluso su mamá, ¿Dónde se quedó Tomoyo? Gracias por haber leído, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Lacriticona: Gracias por aclarar por algunos puntos que le hacen falta a la historia, tratare de que tenga un poco de coherencia y marcare los cambios de escena, muchas gracias.**

 **Avelina: Gracias por tu opinión y si, haré escenas de EriolxTomoyo para que vean su desarrollo en la historia, sigue leyendo.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Gracias por haber leído la entrevista, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Sofitkm: Hola, gracias por tus reviews, y si, ¿Por qué llorar por alguien que te hace daño? Pero al corazón no se le manda, solamente hace lo que no queremos que haga, es un corazón rebelde XD.**

 **Adri jejejje: Gracias por tu opinión y tu apoyo, me animo mucho saber que te gusta la historia.**

 **AndyGzz: Aww muchas gracias y sí, me gustaría leer tus historias, haber cuando me las mandas.**

 **Indii: Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer esta historia, muchos saludos.**

 **Guest: Pero el pobre de Eddy va a sufrir mucho, también tiene corazoncito el muy pobre, aunque también necesite a alguien que lo haga feliz.**

 **Alecartas: Yeii, ya tienes cuenta, que bueno que te haya gustado el especial, claro que pensare en hacer un pov de los tres chicos, de echo muero por que lean la manera de pensar de Shaoran y como paso todo, pero la paciencia es un virtud (la cual quisiera tener XD)**

 **chococat825: Hola, 5 caps escondida ¿Y no me avisas? Jajaja ok no, más que todos estén ciegos yo diría que todo están en la friendzone, así es, lamentablemente Shaoran es un baka y ahora yo creo que lo es aún más, gracias por comentar**

 **MaiaSakura: Por alguna extraña razón el comentario no se publica, tratare de arreglar eso, entonces ve matando a Sakura por que no, el pobre de Eddy no estará con ella.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquella que marcaron la historia,adiossss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weak Heart**

 **Por: Destroyed-Dragxns**

 **Capitulo 5: Nesecito explicaciones**

Las lágrimas no dejaban que mi vista lograra ver mucho, no entendía por qué pero estaba corriendo y no paraba, mi corazón suplicaba que parara pero mi cuerpo no quería detenerse, realmente no sabía por qué lugar estaba, la nieve empezaba a caer poco a poco. ¿Qué rayos hacía con un vestido en medio del invierno? Mis pies no dieron para más y caí, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer al parecer se acercaron a mí y me invadieron de preguntas, por alguna extraña razón esos rostros los conocía de alguna parte, me puse de pie y todo se volvió negro, de pronto ya no estaba aquella mujer ni aquel hombre, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, yo estaba fuera de una casa destrozada, donde salía una pequeña niña corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía frágil, como una muñeca de cristal, desprotegida y...y sobre todo se parecía a mí, no tarde en darme cuenta de que era yo, era yo misma el día en el que pensaba decirle a Shaoran que me gustaba, quería alcanzarme a mí misma, mi yo del pasado y corrí hacia esa niña, trate de correr junto con ella pero solo se alejaba más mientras yo trataba de acercarme, de pronto sentí la sensación de gritarle algo y lo único que salió de mis labios fue la palabra "cuidado". Pero se iba desvaneciendo aquella imagen de mi pasado y todo empezó a moverse de derecha a izquierda, como si temblara. No tarde en darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y me incorpore ante aquella realidad, estaba en una habitación diferente a la del hotel, estaba en la habitación que la señora Ieran me había asignado el día de ayer y pude ver a Katy delante de mí con un rostro preocupado, me levante de la cama y me senté en ella, sintiendo una pequeña pulsación en mi sien.

-Te he estado llamando desde hace tiempo, entre a tu habitación al ver que no respondías y te encontré dormida, tenías lágrimas en los ojos y gritabas "¡Cuidado!"-Al oír a Katy decir que tenía lágrimas en los ojos toque mi rostro y efectivamente, había estado llorando, me visualice ante el espejo que tenía delante de mí y tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos-te moví de un lado a otro y no despertabas, estaba a punto de recurrir ante un cubetazo de agua pero ahí fue cuando despertaste, me tenías muy preocupada.

Lo último lo dijo con un acento enojado y se veía muy bien que esperaba explicaciones pero ni yo misma las encontraba, la sien dejo de pulsarme y el dolor se fue calmando poco a poco, trataba de encontrar alguna señal ante aquel sueño extraño pero no tenía coherencia el por qué había soñado con eso, ¿o es que estaba algo malo por pasar en el futuro? ¿Estaba mi sueño tratando de protegerme? O simplemente mi sueño era equivalente a que hubiera soñado con patos y elefantes tomando el té conmigo.

-Lo siento Katy, es solamente que me sentí mal después de comer y lo único que pude hacer fue dormirme-tenía la duda de contarle sobre mi sueño pero después supe que si salían esas palabras de mí, ella me trataría como a una loca-y no recuerdo que paso después para que...terminara así.

-Pues debió haber sido algo muy feo para que te pusieras así, en fin, venía a decirte que saldré con Meiling a visitar la ciudad. ¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Paso de sus planes.

-Amargada-me lanzo un cojín tratando de hacer que lo que acababa de pasar sonara un poco alegré-regreso en muchas horas.

-Diviértete-le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

Nunca había salido a pasear con Katy desde que habíamos llegado a Japón, ya que yo siempre me encerraba en el hotel y no salía de ahí, obviamente Katy se forzaba a si misma a quedarse conmigo y las pocas veces que salía solo era a limitadas calles por miedo a perderse. Eso me hizo pensar que tenía que dejar que Katy saliera más seguido con Meiling, no quería arrastrar mi tristeza junto con ella. Encendí la televisión tratando de encontrar algún programa de entretenimiento que me hiciera distraerme, pero mientras pasaba canal tras canal solo me aburría aún más, paré en un programa llamado "x factor" y observe la gran cantidad de talentos que había en el mundo, sin duda yo jamás tendría la valentía de pararme ahí y cantar o bailar, además de que yo no tenía aquellos talentos, más bien, me interesaba el teatro y la actuación. Desde pequeña mi madre me inscribió a aquellas clases, al principio las odiaba ya que eran muy estrictos y lo único que aprendía de ahí eran los regaños, con el tiempo me fui acoplando a todo y empecé a cambiar ese odio a amor por el teatro. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, era Eddie:

-Buenas tardes señorito Eddy-dije con acento de secretaria-¿Que se le ofrece? ¿Y que hace despierto a tantas horas de la madrugada? Allá tendrían que ser las 3 am si no mal recuerdo.

-No puedo dormir, además la profesora Wallas me espera mañana con un aterrador examen el cual si no lo llegó a aprobar, me volverá a dejar sin "dulces vacaciones"-oí el lamento de Eddie a través del teléfono, al parecer lo pasaba muy mal-volviendo al grano, ¿Esta Katty? La he estado llamando a su celular pero no contesta.

-Ha salido a pasear con una amiga que conozco.

-Ah...Sakura, ha llegado su solicitud para la universidad y quieren que llame cuanto antes, ¿Tienes donde apuntar?

No quería responder, quería decir que no, no tenía donde apuntar y así ella jamás llegaría a llamarlos, pero no podía ser egoísta, este era el mayor sueño de Katy y no podría destruirlo solo porque la quiero a mi lado, tanto a Eddie como a mí se nos hace difícil aceptar que Katy se valla lejos por varios años. Desde que tenía 13 años Katy me comentó que quería entrar al Seol, en ese tiempo no sabía que era Seol y conforme fue pasando el tiempo descubrí que era una escuela de arte que se encontraba en Italia, fue difícil asimilar la idea de que la tendría lejos ya que la distancia entre N.Y y Italia era demasiada, en ese tiempo las preguntas que me perseguían eran demasiadas: ¿Y si se olvidaba de mí? ¿Y si hacia nuevos amigos y me abandonaba? O peor aún ¿Y si llegaba a tratarme como Shaoran lo hace? Aún sigo teniendo miedo, Katy fue y es una de las personas que más importan en mi vida y no estaría dispuesta a perderla, no a ella.

-Am…si, espera, buscare algo-baje a la sala en busca de alguna libreta y una pluma, las encontré en la mesa de centro y Eddie empezó a dictarme el número telefónico, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a quien acababa de entrar por la puerta-Si Eddie, yo se lo digo, cuídate.

Colgué la llamada y estaba a punto de subir de nuevo a la habitación y a encerrarme pero la voz de la señora Li me detuvo y me hizo voltearme, detrás de mi estaba ella y Shaoran, ella con una sonrisa y el permanecía serio.

-Shaoran está a punto de salir a una reunión de su escuela, ¿Qué tal si van los dos juntos? Así te despejas un poco, se te ve estresada-inmediatamente a Shaoran se le vio una mueca que se asomaba por sus labios y no era nada amigable, para este entonces ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto pero aun así, su más mínima acción, tenía un efecto en mí.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí señora Li, no me gusta mucho el frio-¡Vaya! Que mentirosa soy, ahora mismo mi nariz estaría extremadamente grande.

-A mi hijo tampoco le gusta pero no estarán por fuera mucho tiempo-me tomo por el brazo y nos dirigió a Shaoran y a mi hasta la puerta-¡Que se diviertan!-cerro la puerta con llave tras de nosotros y no tuve más remedio que caminar, pues él ya iba mucho más adelante que yo.

Preferí caminar tras de él y no a su lado, pues mi incomodidad y la de él serian demasiadas, guarde silencio y puse mi vista a todo mi alrededor menos en él, sabía que no me quería cerca ni por 5 milímetros y lo peor es que no sabía por qué me trataba así. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él? Era tanto su disgusto hacia mí que no podía si quiera entender cuál era el motivo y lo peor es que ni siquiera eso me podía enojar un poco. El silencio fue eterno hasta llegar a un salón mediano donde arriba se podía leer "miembros del club" observe por 5 minutos ese cartel que Shaoran ya había entrado por ahí y nunca me había dado cuenta, lo que era igualitario a que estaba perdida, no dude en entrar y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, este lugar era prácticamente un bar y había chicos de mi misma edad bebiendo y algunos jugando cartas y otras cosas más. Shaoran ya me había abandonado así que pensé "ya estoy aquí y no puedo echarme hacia atrás" así que me acerque a una mesa donde mi instinto podía decir que eran chicos amigables.

-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto-todos voltearon a verme y sus miradas no decían nada bueno, tanto así que tenía miedo de ellos, así paso por un corto tiempo hasta que decidí que lo mejor era irme de ahí-Yo…mejor me v-inmediatamente todos soltaron una carcajada y sus risas me hicieron darme cuenta de que todos aquellos sí que tenían un gran problema de personalidad. Pero sus risas no fueron como sus miradas, más bien, me parecían amigables.

-Sentimos haberte asustado Kinomoto, mi nombre es Chiharu-dijo la chica que hace unos minutos estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico-el chico de ahí es Yamasaki, la de allá es Rika y la de al lado es Naoko, el chico a lado de Rika es Hinata-se acercó a mi oído y dijo: "te recomiendo que no te acerques o Rika podría enfurecer-y el ultimo abandonado se llama Souta. Nunca te había visto en el instituto ¿De qué grupo eres?

-Oh, yo no soy de ningún grupo, estoy viviendo en américa pero soy japonesa, venia acompañada de alguien pero al parecer lo he perdido de vista.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros en lo que lo encuentras, hay un lugar a lado de Souta.

Y así fue como pase una increíble tarde "nótese mi sarcasmo" no me sentía integrada en aquel grupo, hacían bromas que no entendía y comentarios de su escuela que obviamente me daban igual, mayoría de ellos eran chismes sobre otras chicas que al parecer odiaban, así que me retire silenciosamente y me senté sola en la barra. Encendí la pantalla de mi celular y estaba dispuesta a llamar a un taxi e irme lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero una voz detrás de mí me sobresalto.

-¿Y es bonito?-no entendida a que se refería, era si no mal recuerdo Souta, quien hace minutos atrás estaba en silencio y prestando atención a lo que decían sus amigos-¿América? ¿De qué parte eres?

-Estados Unidos, Nueva York-el guardo silencio y no dijo nada más, parecía que quería entablar una conversación conmigo pero no la mantenía-¿Enserio no tienes nada que hacer?-mi pregunta le sorprendió y no tardo en contestar.

-Absolutamente nada, no tengo planes y estar aquí con una bola de animales queriendo alcohol fue mi última alternativa-sonreí ante su ultimo comentario y pensé que tal vez, este día no podía ser tan malo.

-Estaba a punto de irme, pero no me vendría mal alguna buena compañía-me mostro su sonrisa y dejo ver sus dientes blancos, no había reparado en él, tenía el cabello (rebelde) rojo al igual que sus ojos, tu tez era un poco blanca, era mucho más alto que yo y si me hubieran dicho cuál sería mi primera impresión el, sería el de un chico amable e inteligente, pues a diferencia de todos, el no vestía de color negro.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que podría gustarte, Si quieres podríamos…

No termino de pronunciar la frase porque una mano fuerte me tomo del brazo, no era necesario preguntar de quien era, conocía perfectamente la mano de Shaoran Li y la agresividad con la que me tomaba.

-Tenemos que irnos-pronuncio él.

Por primera vez en vida quería gritarle "Me llevaste aquí, me dejaste sola, soporte el horrible ambiente de todos los alcohólicos que hay ahí adentro, por primera vez quiero salir a divertirme, ¿Y crees que solo porque tu llegas y dice Tenemos que irnos me iré?" Pero no lo hice, sin embargo no camine y me quede parada ahí.

-Tenemos que irnos-volvió a decir y lo que nunca jamás quise ver sucedió, su mirada estaba fija en alguna esquina de aquel salón y en aquella esquina estaba Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa besándose, sabía que Shaoran estaba dolido, ver a la persona que te gusta amando totalmente a otra era horrible, pero de alguna manera pude encontrar algo en común que el Shaoran de ahora y yo teníamos. El sufría por ver a Tomoyo amando a otro y yo sufría por el amando a otra.

Estaba enojada pero no me gustaba verlo así, camine lo más rápido posible para que el me siguiera el paso y así lo hizo, esta vez no quería quedarme callada, quería explicaciones y las quería AHORA.

 **Pequeñas notitas: Por fin regrese, después de semanas pude tener un poco de inspiración y poco a poco se irán apresurando las cosas, ya era momento de darle un poco de valentía a Sakura, espero que le haya gustado el cap y nos leemos dentro de no sé cuánto tiempo (pero volveré).**

 **Sra Grandchester: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo y sí, creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo Shaoran no rechazara a Sakura.**

 **evelyn mora: Holi eve, gracias por tu comentario y por esperar, yo sé que tu más que nadie comprendes lo corta de tiempos que estamos.**

 **Andy Gzz: Ya encontré tus historias y todavía no las he leído pero prometo que en algún tiempo libre las leere, no sé si ya has leído este libro, se llama: Yo antes de ti de Jojo Moyes, dios mío, si no lo has leído, léelo, pronto ya sacaran la película. Volviendo al tema del capítulo espero que te haya gustado gracias por tu comentario.**

 **chococat825: Ya no sufriremos más, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo aclarare todo y todos seremos felices (al menos por un tiempo) cuídate, adiós.**

 **Alecartas: ¿Haz probado con insertar tu correo y que te envíen un código para recuperarla? A mí me ha pasado muchas veces y así lo resuelvo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo, saludos.**

 **MaiaSakura: Que casualidad, yo también soy de México, muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta luego.**


End file.
